Elizabeth's Dream
by A Free Elf
Summary: A fun little story inspired by my love of Johnny Depp, my future husband. Just to warn you, it gets pretty raunchy towards the end. ElizabethxJack. This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


Elizabeth got out of her cabin bed and swayed for a moment with the movement of the ship. Her head was aching, and with every throb came the desire for fresh air.

She had been on the Black Pearl for nearly two days now, her search for Will causing her to jump ship at Tortuga. There she had met with her ex-fiancé James Norrington, who had took a considerable turn for the worst since they had last met. She could here him snoring through the wall - never before had she heard him snore. "Rum…" she muttered with distaste.

Taking her seaman's jacked off of the cabin door, she opened it as quietly as she could, and began to climb the stairs up onto the main deck. The night she was greeted by was very still, the moonlight unhindered in its way down to the Pearl. The wind was silent, and the only sound that could be heard was the slight creak of the ship as it swayed to the tune of the waves. She smiled at the smell of salt on the air, something she never thought she'd smile at after the events she had experienced at sea. She looked out over the horizon and felt an almost physical yearning in her stomach to see Will again.

"Can't sleep eh?"

Elizabeth jumped and gave a little yelp. "Jack! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"If I'd cleared my throat beforehand you would have done the same." Jack replied. "Women," he sighed sagely.

"Meaning?"

"You never know what you want. I, on the other hand, know exactly where my best interests lie. With the person I care most about in this world…"

He looked her in the eyes as Elizabeth held her breath. Surely not…?

"Me," he finished.

Elizabeth mentally slapped herself.

"Ah… so why doesn't your compass work, Jack?"

"Love, we've already had this conversation. My compass works fine."

"Yes, we did." Elizabeth replied thoughtfully. She looked at Jack, and reflected. She felt ashamed of herself for even thinking it, when Will could be dead at the hands of Davy Jones, but he was so unbelievably good-looking.

She had so been ready to be married, to give over her innocence to Will, the love her life. But the world had got in the way, and a few weeks later, robbed of her wedding night, she was more sexually frustrated than she had ever been in her life.

This wasn't a matter of love, the compass showed you want you 'wanted'. It was a matter of desire, of lust, and she didn't know how long she could go before yielding to temptation.

"Are you all right?"

No, don't do it Elizabeth, no. But he was leaning in closer, and some force was stopping her from pulling away.

And then it happened.

His hot mouth pressed against hers caused an explosion of the senses. Her brain, her reason was no longer in control - it was fabulous.

He pulled away, and whispered,

"One word love. Curiosity."

Once again, they were locked in an embrace, and now he had pushed her against the outside cabin wall. All foreplay was thrown to the wind; this was rough sex. Right now, she didn't want to be loved and caressed - all her life she had been treated like a lady; carefully and with fear of offence. Jack was no gentleman, he just wanted his wicked way with her.

He unbuckled her trousers as she frantically fumbled at his belt. She could feel his hard manhood under his trousers, and she practically moaned with longing. But Elizabeth didn't have to wait long.

Jack drew her legs around his waist so she was straddling him vertically, and he began. She could almost feel her virginity fall away, like chains from a prisoner.

Firstly, he moved in gentle circles, so that waves of pleasure shot up and down her body. She neither knew nor cared how much noise she was making, but her ragged breathing and soft moans soon developed into cries of ecstasy. She could here him moaning as well as he thrust her against the wall harder and harder.

Elizabeth awoke with a start; her dream still fresh in her mind.

She lay very still, eyes open wide.

Her mind racked with guilt; she repeated the mantra in her mind:

"I love Will, I love **Will**."


End file.
